


【路帕】25.5【完结】

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 此篇黄金城背景。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 16





	【路帕】25.5【完结】

一、

黄金城被关闭的消息，通过报纸，传遍了这片大海。  
这艘全长10公里的巨型船只，集休闲娱乐于一身，上面各种娱乐措施一应俱全，是个巨大的娱乐独立国，就在半年前，帕里曾经去过一次。  
帕里是某天早上在办公室看到这个消息的，黄金城被毁了他很高兴，半年前，他曾经被关在那里一个月，这件事没人知道，包括冰山先生。  
对于被关押在黄金城里面的奴隶来说，一个月的时间算是很短很短了。

但是对他来说，那是让他不想再去回忆的一部分。所以他在刚刚看到这个消息的时候，还是很高兴的，觉得今天七水之都的阳光，都格外的热情。  
但是紧接着，几天之后，一封没有署名的信寄到了他的办公室，同时寄来的，还有能把他办公室塞得满满一屋子的雏菊，塞得整个办公室生气盎然，天真烂漫。

等送花的工人都出去之后，他站在这堆雏菊中间，有点无语，到底是哪个粉丝给他送来这么多雏菊。因为7月8日是他的生日，他生日快到了，最近总有些莫名其妙的礼盒堆他办公室门口，或者家门口。  
这些雏菊估计也一样，现在不止办公桌上放满了，沙发上放满了，茶几上也放满了，送花工人还想把他的档案柜都塞满，在他尽力阻止之下，对方才没放上档案柜，不过他们把花篮放在了窗台上，还很贴心的帮他固定好。

帕里就站在这堆天真烂漫颜色各异、品种各异的雏菊中间，把信封拆开一看，内容实在不堪入目。  
里面有张信纸，还有照片。  
照片只拍了人物上半身，里面的人昏迷不醒，紧闭的双目皱起的眉头显得他在好像正在遭受什么痛苦，赤裸的上半身，身上红红点点，还有几道应该是利物浅浅划过的痕迹，加上胸膛上点点白色液体……  
帕里浑身的力气像被抽走一样，烦躁、后悔、还有恐惧，他头痛得闭上眼睛，恨不得把照片全烧了，让它们从来不曾在这个世界上出现过。

那里面的人就是帕里，半年前，他在黄金城因为还不起钱，被迫当了黄金帝的奴隶，这些应该是他“侍候”过的那个客人拍下来的。  
他不知道客人是谁，但是客人却对他的一切情况了如指掌。

帕里后悔了好一阵之后，才有些无力的读起了信。  
信是用漂亮的花体字写的，内容很简单：  
生日快乐，希望这些花你能喜欢，很衬你。

后面还很贴心的加上了雏菊的花语：天真、和平、希望、纯洁的美以及深藏在心底的爱。  
帕里觉得对方简直是个变态，时隔半年，还在窥探自己的生活吗？变态到底想干什么？  
帕里立刻摸出打火机，把信和照片都烧了。  
不过这一房间的雏菊是有点夸张，帕里指挥着人又帮他把花搬出去，冰山先生过来看到还问了下，帕里只跟他解释是普通粉丝送的，祝我生日快乐而已。

后来那几天，一直到帕里26岁生日那天，他都一直在找周围有没有什么奇怪的人，但是他仔细观察了很久，都没发现有这种不对劲的人出现过。  
帕里过了个心惊胆战的26岁生日。  
一直到他26岁生日过了好几天，都没出现什么奇怪的状况，没有奇怪的信和照片再一起出现。

这事是压在帕里心头的一块石头，他在酒吧喝着酒，也喝不痛快，醉醺醺的回到家里之后，直接躺床上，酒精给他带来了半年前在黄金城内的记忆。

二、

时间回到半年前。  
帕里半年前在卡雷拉接到一个大单，给一艘长一千米的船进行改造，船主人是个大老板，帕里忘记了是哪个国家的富豪了，说要在他们国家打造个休闲娱乐为主的海上城市，就是这艘开过来的一千米的船。  
这个项目当时是帕里负责的。  
改造完成之后，老板很满意，赞扬起了卡雷拉公司果然不同凡响，这么大的船如果加上那些极尽奢华的休闲娱乐设施，吃水是很深的，老板也抓不到适合的海洋动物给他拉船，动力有点不足，有人给他推荐了卡雷拉公司，他才抱着希望过来试试。

于是跟老板聊天过程中，帕里也感叹起了这个一千米的船，虽然平时帕里也见过这么大的，但是改造成娱乐场所，他还真没见过。  
老板就一幅见过世面的样子跟帕里介绍起了黄金城，说那才是真•娱乐王国。  
他也有幸去过一次，这个就是照着黄金城的娱乐模式复制的小型版本，拉回他们国家用。

帕里当时被他唬得，眼睛都发光了，特别是听到赌场那块，他都恨不得立刻插上翅膀飞过去看看。  
老板见帕里这么喜欢，也觉得跟帕里投缘，就拿出一张入场券，说是朋友送他的，本来他想着再去一次的，不过他要赶着把改造好的船拉回去，就不过去了，既然帕里副社长那么喜欢，就送给他吧。

帕里拿着那张入场券，送走了船老板。

入场券制成了金卡模样，没有具体日期限制，只印刷上：请在X月X日之前到来，一张入场券仅限一人使用。  
不得不说，这日期还挺紧张的，快到截止日期了，怪不得那老板当顺水人情送给了帕里。

帕里想了想，就向冰山先生请了个假，说打算去黄金城玩玩。  
冰山先生说好，并且还劝帕里，有时候工作不要太紧张，要适当放松一下，并且还让他玩的开心，不用着急赶着回来，玩久点没关系的。  
于是帕里收拾收拾行李，告别了公司各人，自己出发去黄金城了。

他转了几次船之后，终于来到了黄金城。不得不说，船老板没有吹牛，而且因为船老板贫瘠的形容，形容不出黄金城三分之一。  
入口处金光闪闪，门口被设计成红黑相间的轮盘，轮盘设计之上居然是个海贼的骷髅标志，标志两边分别竖立着巨型四色扑克牌作为装饰。再之上就是一个巨型招牌“GRANTESORO”（大德索罗号），上面还加了个皇冠，用金色灯缠成皇冠型，夜里打开了特别醒目。  
帕里就在这个金光闪闪的门口，乘船进入了黄金城。

进去之后他更震惊，为了迎接客人，水变成了金色，上空撒下了金粉。不止是他，同他一起进入的客人们都发出了各种惊叹，有些激动的，还摊开衣服，接着撒下的金粉，这些是能带走的，能收集多少就是多少。

门口点长，船常速行驶大概一分钟，就快出来了。  
在门外看去里面居然是个斗兽场，旁边坐满了客人，欢呼声一直不断。帕里一开始还有点疑惑有什么好看的。  
等他乘坐的船只彻底出行驶出门口之后，他才发现，原来刚好遇上两拨海贼在打架，各种炮火纷飞，兵器交接的声音在这巨型的斗兽场响起，原来客人们看的是海贼之间互斗。  
而在他们行驶进来的过程中，旁边逐渐升起有十个六角星柱形舞台，穿着比基尼的美女在跳舞迎接客人。但是打架的声势丝毫没有影响到跳舞的美女，她们都已经见怪不怪。  
船上有客人给帕里介绍说，平时有重要客人来临的时候，门口正面之处会升起一个更大的六角星柱形舞台，黄金帝德索罗会亲自上去唱歌跳舞，迎接重要客人。不过今天帕里没看到，因为今天来的是艘普通的游船。  
重要客人一般都是大海贼、ZF、海军等高官要员。

他们这船人一起在港口下船，慢慢跟着领队走，大家不断的发出各种惊呼声感叹声，路过一些大船只的时候，还会发现有专门的接待人员来接待重要客人。  
帕里跟着大家一起慢慢走，路上看到了很好玩的乌龟车，他还故意停下来听下介绍，看着对方都上车离开之后，才有点不舍的走开。  
“哈哈哈……我们级别不够，如果我们级别够了，也会有专门的人员来接的。”同船上那个很好心的客人一直给帕里解惑。  
“你好，我叫迪恩。”对方伸出手来。  
“帕里。”帕里跟他握了握手。

“你是来这里度假的吗？”迪恩是个20来岁的小伙子，一头红棕色卷毛很是耀眼。  
“算是吧，这个入场券，是客人送的，我看日期差不多了，就过来看看。”帕里挠了下头，伸手进怀里掏出那张金卡。  
迪恩看了一眼，也伸手在裤兜里掏出一张一样的说：“这是我爸给我的，说20岁生日礼物，让我自己过来玩下。”  
帕里有点感动，这么好的父母……

两人跟着领队一路走一路说，他了解到了迪恩是医生世家出生，也正在学医，家里有父母和一个弟弟。  
帕里就给他介绍了自己，是个造船的，从小学习造船，很多年了。  
两人一见如故的，刚好碰上安排房间，就让领队给他们安排在了隔壁。

三、

帕里对他这个房间还很满意。单人套房，在窗口还能看到世界上唯一一个八星级酒店——黄金之王酒店。  
酒店金光闪闪，超级豪华，整改酒店是都是镀金的。帕里觉得这股金色，在召唤他进去，赌上一把。  
帕里迅速收拾好东西，就往黄金之王酒店冲。  
出门的时候刚好也看到迪恩出来，他跟迪恩说要去酒店，迪恩反而对赌没什么兴趣，说要不在休闲区逛逛也好，也有很多好玩的东西的。  
这个时候的帕里，也不指望他能听进去别人的话，就跟迪恩说你先逛逛，我去酒店看看再说。  
“哎……”迪恩想说的话还没来得及说出口，帕里就跑得不见了人影了。  
这里不能赌，赢不了，会输的。

帕里如愿的进入了黄金之王酒店。  
只要它能想得到的赌场内有的设施，这里都有，而且还有他平时没玩过的，例如热血龟壳大赛，就是赛乌龟车。  
不过他对赛车没兴趣，他的兴头全泡赌场里面了。  
第一晚他玩得很高兴，还赢了不少钱。  
给了侍者不少小费，侍者看着很感动的样子，一直说他真是大方的客人。

等到晚上十二点他从酒店出来回到房间的时候，也看到迪恩刚好回来，迪恩怀里搂着个妹子，嘿嘿嘿的跟帕里傻笑。  
帕里一幅我懂的样子。

第二天早上，帕里终于肯跟迪恩在休闲区逛逛了。  
迪恩也带上昨晚认识的那个妹子，三个人一起逛休闲区。他们两个人在一起腻歪，帕里被塞了一嘴狗粮。  
不过迪恩还是提醒了帕里，还是不要再去赌场了，就算今晚赢，也不可能一直赢的。  
帕里很自信的说：“不怕不怕，全输了我就回去了。”

第二晚，输。  
第三晚，赢。  
第四晚，赢。  
第五晚的时候，迪恩在下午就跟帕里告辞了，他说他的假期就这么几天，准备回去了，还把自己地址给了帕里，说有空可以过来找他玩，帕里也给了地址给对方，两人互相告别了。

等在码头送走了迪恩之后。  
帕里又回到了赌场，想着自己出来也有五天了，明天要启程回去，因为途上要转船，时间要两天左右才能回到七水之都的，今晚就再来最后一把吧。  
帕里信心满满的进入了黄金之王。

第五晚，惨输。  
帕里也不知道怎么回事，本来他手气很好的，一直赢，桌面上堆满了筹码，附近的人都过来围观帕里，一直给帕里喊加油。今晚的运气可以说一直都在帕里身上。  
帕里在玩轮盘，今晚压什么中什么，这样的好运气他也觉得不可思议，兴奋得笑得眼睛都眯起来了。本来帕里只带了两百万贝利过来，赢了两晚变成了五百万，经过今晚这运气加成，现在桌面上已经变成一千万了。  
因为这样的好运气，在帕里桌面上堆了三千万的筹码的时候，把吸引了芭卡拉过来。

帕里完全不知道他们的圈套，知道的话，他会在那两晚赢到五百万的时候走人，或者说，输了也无所谓，脱身就行。  
总而言之，被芭卡拉——运运果实能力者——拍了下肩膀之后，倒霉开始了。  
加上他们有心落套，现在变成帕里倒欠他们一亿。

帕里被扔进了黄金监狱。  
他跟被关在下面的人聊了下，之后的一整天，他都在后悔怎么就管不住自己这手啊。  
他已经开始想象自己在这里变成一架白骨，而冰山先生他们因为找不到自己，给自己做了个衣冠冢，年年祭拜他的事了……  
晚上他躺在黄金上面想了一夜，如果知道他是因为烂赌输了没钱还，被关闭致死都没能出去，冰山先生他们会给刻个什么样的墓志铭，冰山先生应该会刻上“美好往昔终将逝去，恰似流水一个模样”，露露应该会刻上“樵夫用斧头向大树乞求斧柄，大树给了他”，泰尔斯通会选择刻上“摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是向诱惑屈服。我能抵御一切——除了诱惑。”……

帕里想了一夜各种悲惨的、无奈的、看破的、振奋的……名言谚语作为墓志铭，还是逃不过最后一个被关闭到死的结局。  
不知道是不是幸运女神始终没有离他而去，第二天晚上，他被提了出来。

帕里被扔在芭卡拉面前，他抬眼一看，芭卡拉穿着细高跟站着，裙子开了高叉，一双美腿若隐若现，围着他走一圈，开口：“真是看走眼了，卡雷拉的副社长居然在这里。”  
“那你们愿意放我走不，你们可以派人跟我回去拿钱……”帕里挣扎着坐了起来，双手还被反捆在身后。  
“No，No，No……”芭卡拉摇了摇手指，点在了帕里的嘴唇上，“你有更大的价值……”  
然后喊人过来，把帕里带走了。

在帕里心惊胆战的害怕自己会被关到什么奇怪地方的时候，原来他们带他来到了轮机部，让他帮忙维系船只的运行，适当给船只做保养……当然，关键部位是不会给他接触得到的。  
帕里都高兴坏了，虽然吃得一般般，但是好歹管饱，而且他本身对这工作也热爱，加上又精通，虽然都是当奴隶，但是比起昨晚自己幻想的未来，已经好多了。

就这样，帕里被关了一个月。  
一开始，他真的呆在轮机部里面，因为他熟手，不止他能做，还能教别人做，讲出的理论一套一套的，大家都心悦诚服，有些问题能很快解决，出状况也少了很多，慢慢的，就显得他有点闲了……  
一开始，是别的部门有人拜托他帮下忙，他也好心去帮了，慢慢的，越来越多人拜托他。  
所以在一个月之后，有人继续拜托他，说：“上面侍候的不够人手，求你了……”  
于是，他就跟着上去了。

四、

帕里跟着上来的时候也不是很了解状况，带他上来的人说是有重要客人要来，芭卡拉下了命令，要大家仔细点，别怠慢了客人，做得好的，可以抵一千万赌债。  
帕里一听，也有点兴奋了，做得好能抵赌债，这样他也能快点回去卡雷拉啊，这都关了一个月了，不知道还要关多久呢，可能冰山先生还以为自己玩疯了不想回来。

他们被带到一个服务员房间里面，有人在门口点了下人头，人数够了就放他们进去。帕里悄悄问带他上来的人：“我们到底要做什么啊？”  
那人也是个不太靠谱的，说：“其实我也不是很清楚，我也是被拜托跟着上来的，你跟着我吧。”  
帕里都无语了。  
他们被训话，无非就是说这次接待很重要，你们要仔细，然后强调了一遍，能抵一千万赌债，下面的人都沸腾了。帕里也跟着沸腾了。  
然后大家被带去集体换装，听说呼应这次的主题，想讨客人开心吧，为了抵一千万赌债，就算是他最讨厌的豹纹西装，帕里也决定忍了。  
大概一年半前，水之诸神来临的那个晚上，路奇对他们说，给他们开下眼界，故意在他和草帽团面前变身，那一身的豹纹，熟悉到他闭着眼睛都能画出来，帕里绝望的想：原来在荒岛那时候，他全是骗自己的。  
【豹子的花纹是独一无二的，就跟人类指纹一样。】路奇给他科普过，当时在荒岛上那只漂亮豹子的花纹，他记得一清二楚，跟路奇变身之后的花纹一模一样。  
帕里恍惚了一阵，被回过神来之后，决定不再想这些，也跟着大家换上了豹纹西装，跟着他们在忙这忙那的，一直在外围忙活。

路奇没想到在这里能见到帕里。  
他用九分精神听德索罗讲话，跟他说着最上层种种安保措施，偶尔路奇会仔细问下，务求各方面都完美安全。  
剩下的一分精神，他在看帕里。

帕里没发现路奇来了，他根本不知道这次的重要客人就是路奇，至于豹纹西装的事，他只是以为是这次接待的主题而已，没想过为什么会选个这样的主题。  
帕里觉得自己都忙疯了，这什么重要客人，来了一个国家的人吗？怎么那么多活啊。  
在他心里默默吐槽的时候，这边德索罗也跟路奇汇报完了安保措施了。

于是两人开始了闲扯，路奇不是个喜欢跟人闲扯的人，基本都是德索罗在开口。  
帕里虽说一直在外围忙活，但是他那头金发实在是太耀眼了，一晃而过，总是能抓住路奇的眼睛。  
路奇看了他好几次，虽然隔着整个黄金之王的大厅，在这片金灿灿的纯金之中，他总能轻易找到帕里。

德索罗倒是有了兴致，他不动声色的继续闲扯，仔细的观察路奇到底被什么吸引住，在路奇看了好几眼帕里之后，他终于知道路奇看的人是谁了。  
一个金毛小子，也难为CP0的总监在这片金色中发现他了。  
德索罗用戴满了纯金戒指的手，摸了摸自己下巴。

帕里忙到晚上10点多，才忙完，刚刚在服务员室歇了一会儿，上面又有人来叫了，一推开门就看到帕里坐在那，一指他：“你，跟我过来。”  
帕里莫名其妙的跟着他出去了。  
“上层有客人要侍候，你跟着过来吧。”那人带着帕里乘电梯上去，他也不知道上了几楼，反正电梯也上升了好一会儿。  
然后推开一个房间的门跟他说：“这里是尊贵的客人休息的地方……”对方还上下打量了他，“你先洗洗吧，里面什么都有，洗干净点……”  
说完那人准备出去了，然后又推开门，好像想起什么了，吩咐帕里：“等下衣服给你拿过来，洗好了你先吃点东西等着。”

帕里有点莫名其妙，很想问他一句，这次工作抵多少债务。可是对方没给他开口的机会，叭叭叭一顿说完之后，关上门就走了。  
帕里无语，看了下房间，就个普通房间，旁边有个浴室，帕里看了看，这里只有两件浴袍，他还有点无聊的拉出来都看看。  
切，一件豹纹，又是豹纹，兜帽有两只豹子的圆耳朵，还有一件居然是兔子，兜帽上有两个兔子耳朵，他们是神经病吗？这什么鬼审美。

帕里心里吐槽着，拿着浴袍进了浴室，他快快冲完就穿着那件兔子耳朵的浴袍出来了，坐在外面等他们拿衣服过来。  
不过等了一下，有人端着食物和饮料过来给他，让他先吃点。帕里喝了几口饮料，然后有点无聊的用叉子吃起面条，吃了几口之后，还有点困了，想着怎么还没人过来……眼皮越来越重，越来越重……  
帕里睡倒在座位上。

晚上11点的时候，德索罗的接待也到了尾声，在这场接待熬了几个小时，路奇也表现出了意兴阑珊的样子， 于是德索罗就提出让人带总监大人先去休息，他一招手，芭卡拉款款的走了过来，做出一个请的手势。  
路奇也觉得无聊，就跟着芭卡拉离开了。  
芭卡拉一开始还给路奇介绍下酒店的种种休闲娱乐设施，但是看路奇周身冷漠气场，对这些摆着就是不感兴趣的样子，就在适当的时候闭上嘴，得体的微笑。

电梯出来之后，芭卡拉在快走到门前时候就开了口：“总监大人远道而来，是我们招呼不周了，德索罗大人试着猜测了下总监大人的喜好，实在无意冒犯。”  
路奇被带到了高层一间豪华客房门前，门用红木雕刻而成，芭卡拉一把推开了门，整个房间很宽广，从门口望去，房间另一边是个阳台，配有落地窗，室内整体定调暖色，配色为深红、天蓝，室内铺就手工地毯，织纹以哈巴内拉系列雏菊为主，周边点缀藤蔓，为了映衬地毯的织纹，室内摆花以雏菊为主。房间内设有多个功能房，还配有室内温泉，但是最引人注目的，是在中间的一张大床，深红色天鹅绒床幔高高挂起，床上背对着他们，躺了一个人。

其实以路奇的实力，在走进这层的时候就知道他房子里面有人了，他就等着看对方在耍什么。  
路奇撇了一眼芭卡拉。  
美女微笑着说：“这是黄金城的小小心意，希望总监大人玩的开心。”  
美女曲了曲膝，“高层都是一层一个房间，每层配有管家，大人如果有什么需要，可以找管家为您服务。”  
说完之后，芭卡拉就退下了，电梯旁边也站了一个穿着管家服的男人，贴着电梯门旁站着，一直没动过，看起来就是不招呼不会过来打扰你的那种。

五、

路奇迈进房间内，心里嗤笑着：送个人过来？  
走到床边居高临下的看着那人，那人穿着一身长浴袍，还带着个兔子兜帽，两只长耳朵耷拉着铺在枕头上。床的色调跟床幔一样，一切用品都是深红色调，床上放个人还弄成白色的，像是怕他看不清楚一样。

对方被迷晕了。从呼吸上可以判断出来。  
不知道对方晕了多久，路奇想掐着他脖子把他从阳台扔出去，手都伸到脖子后面了，对方动了下，露出一点金发。  
本想掐住对方脖子的手，变成了掀开他的兜帽。  
“帕里？”路奇认出了，躺他床上的居然的帕里。  
他本来还想等明天帮帕里赎身的，他第一眼看到帕里的时候大概也能猜到，帕里能在这里侍候人，想都知道是欠钱了。

自己只不过看了他几眼，德索罗居然就把他送了过来给自己，还很贴心的迷晕了。  
房间很大，哈多利在一进来的时候就已经飞走了。  
路奇坐床上把帕里拨回仰躺着，摇醒他，对方迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看了他一眼，躺着没动，出神一样看着床顶，放空没反应，他躺了一下，呼吸渐渐的重了起来。  
帕里的脸慢慢红了，还自己伸手来扯浴袍的领子。  
路奇面无表情的看着他坐起来，脸红红的，伸了个右手过来摸了下自己的脸，左手还在继续拉扯领子。  
路奇拿过帕里的左手，给他把脉，心跳很快，不止下了药迷晕他，还下了助兴的药。

等路奇把完脉，帕里已经把手伸得直直的要过来搂路奇了。  
路奇坐着没动，还拉着他的左手手腕，帕里右手搂着路奇脖子，亲了上去，乱亲的。  
路奇面无表情，嘴皮子动都没动过，帕里又舔又咬的一点技巧都没有，弄得他都烦了，推了帕里一把，把他推倒到床上。  
帕里挣扎想起来，路奇直接捂住他的脸，压着他动不了，帕里在他手掌下骂骂咧咧，但声音都被压变形了。

帕里见挣脱不开，抓着路奇的手，舔了一下，这下舔在路奇手心里，也舔在了他心里。  
虽然明知道帕里这个时候意识已经糊涂了，也不可能会回答自己，但他还是忍不住松开手，抚着他的脸，笑着问他：“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
帕里给他的回答是，再次爬起来，双手搂过路奇，亲上去。  
于是路奇顺势把帕里抱到腿上，一手扶着他的腰，一手顺着他的头发，一点一点的亲他，舌头还顶到帕里嘴里去勾他，教他怎么才是真正的接吻。帕里呼出的气息，让路奇想起在七水之都装造船工的时光，后面那两年，基本都是帕里带着他，逛遍了水都每个角落，兴起的时候，路奇还能找个没人的地方，压着帕里没羞没臊的做，这事往往都是帕里拒绝不了他，只会害羞的躲着，脸红得让人觉得就要冒烟一样。  
就像现在一样。

帕里现在的反应就跟醉酒的人一样，动来动去，本来两人就贴得近，路奇被他蹭得都硬了。路奇好像很喜欢这件浴袍，一直没给他脱掉，让帕里松松垮垮的穿着。他的手早就从浴袍里面伸进去，摸着帕里胸膛，捏着对方的乳首，帕里颤抖着，开始想躲了，没了刚才那么积极。  
可是在性事方面，帕里一直是拒绝不了路奇的。路奇把他放倒在床上，把衣服和长裤脱了之后，充血的性器狰狞着。

一切用具在房间内都能找到，路奇摸出一罐润滑剂之后，匆匆给帕里做着扩张。帕里太紧了，从这反应看，近两年来，他没再找过别人。  
路奇愉悦的想着，这就是我的帕里了，我离开之后，还是那么乖的守着我，像为了奖赏他一样，路奇还用手给帕里下体一点安慰。  
等帕里射了一次，路奇屈膝跪在他臀部两侧，掰开着他的膝盖并往胸前压，就着液体和润滑剂，慢慢挺进。  
近两年没被陌生器官造访过的地方，一下子被进入，就算被下再多的药，帕里眼泪也忍不住掉下来了。  
这种时候路奇也顾不上怜惜他，抬高腰，一点一点的挺进。

虽然德索罗给帕里下的药事后会忘记，但是事中他是有感觉的，被异物破开身体的感觉让他很害怕，推拒着路奇压上来的上半身，喊着：“不……不要……”  
“你都忘记了吗，你拒绝不了我的。”  
路奇把帕里双腿抗上肩膀，双手握着帕里的肩膀，用体重的优势往前压，一直到狰狞的性器完全进入。  
帕里只觉得这个过程是无尽的，双腿还一直动来动去尝试着挣扎，却不知道这更能撩起路奇的欲火，性器胀大，进犯过程中受苦的还是帕里。

为了自己减轻痛苦，甬道本能的开始讨好造访的陌生器官，路奇性器就被帕里夹得，两手都豹化了，指甲把他肩膀抓出了几道血痕，淡淡的血腥味，让路奇忍不住想变身跟帕里做一次。  
以前因为任务，帕里没见过他豹人、全豹子形态等，其实路奇都想过，如果变身跟帕里做，这么容易害羞的帕里，会不会直接吓晕了。  
现在帕里已经知道了一切，而现在又被作为“礼物”包装好送到了自己床上，路奇也不想再忍了。  
直到他看到了帕里身上指枪的伤痕，路奇还是忍了下来，没有变身。

路奇慢慢的挑开帕里的浴袍，整个胸膛暴露在他面前，身上都是自己造出的伤痕。路奇伸手摸了一下，指尖点过每一道他造出的伤痕。  
每次性器都快完全退出，到毫无顾忌的整根进入到最深处，抽插了多次之后，把帕里拉起来坐自己身上，从下往上挺动，帕里被顶得软了，没力气的靠着他，路奇就在他身上又咬又亲的，嘴唇贴在伤痕上，泄在了帕里身体里。

六、

帕里只觉得自己在做恶梦，自己是猎物，被捕猎者抓住，撕碎。他软绵绵的挣扎着，在路奇扶着他的腰从后面进入的时候，他翘着双臀，还幻想着能爬开，事实上他也确实爬了几步，这就跟情趣一样。，被路奇抓着脚踝拉了回来。  
他的浴袍已经被蹂躏得不成样子，还挂在他身上，路奇还把兜帽给他戴上，两只兔子耳朵耷拉着，一晃一晃，剧烈的冲撞中，路奇还拉了个枕头过来给他垫着，让他保持跪趴的姿势，承受来自身后力量的耸动。  
或者，帕里又被换了个姿势，仰面朝上，被路奇压着操弄，这具身体毕竟是记得路奇的，慢慢的自己也得了点意趣，迷迷糊糊中，自己伸手过来抚慰，可是却被路奇笑着拍开了手，然后双手都被路奇握着，十指紧扣，压上去，更加狠的动着腰。帕里直接被插射，精液点点落在自己身上。  
帕里不知道的是，在他痛苦的皱着眉头，承受着来自路奇给予的高潮的时候，对方还拿过照相机来给他拍照，这张痛苦又甜蜜的脸此刻被定格，后来还作为生日礼物送回给他。

不知道做了多少次，每次的交合时间都很漫长，漫长到帕里的泪水湿了又干。路奇终于停了下来，在叫了客房服务来换床单之后，抱着帕里去室内温泉里面给他洗一下了。  
等路奇帮他清理干净之后，帕里还是迷迷糊糊的被路奇抱着一起泡温泉。  
帕里被捏着下巴，接受路奇的又亲又咬。

等泡得差不多的时候，路奇也把帕里抱回去，床上已经换上新的床单，也把经过一个晚上有点蔫的雏菊，换上了新鲜采摘的，并贴心的点上了助眠的熏香。  
等把帕里安置好，路奇也躺了上去，抱着帕里睡了大概三个小时。然后他就起身，来到落地窗前拉好厚厚的窗帘，帮他挡住等下升起的太阳。  
等路奇换好衣服，再次来到床前，即便是昏暗的房间内，他的视力也能看得清楚。  
帕里睡得很沉，这次是真的睡着了，药效过了。

“以后别来这里了，这里不适合你来的。”路奇坐在床上，拨开帕里的头发，看着那张脸，虽然他听不到，还是对着他说：“钱我替你还了，等你醒来之后，乖乖回七水之都等我吧。”  
想了下，路奇走到花瓶旁边，挑了一朵最大最漂亮的雏菊，放在帕里的枕头边。说完，他便离开了。

帕里是一直睡到下午才醒，准确的说，他是饿醒的。  
他醒来之后，床边已经放好他来时穿的那套衣服，还有他的一切随身物品。帕里觉得现在他的脑子就跟塞了几个铁锤一样沉重，身后的感觉，还有身上各种痕迹都告诉他发生了什么事。  
帕里一下子就慌乱起来，他听过这里的奴隶是能转让的，现在自己是被转让给谁了吗？这是把东西还给自己，让新主人带走吗？  
帕里匆匆忙忙穿好衣服，小心翼翼的打开房门探头看，守在门外的管家居然对他做了一个“请”的手势，邀请他跟着自己来。

他被带到了芭卡拉面前，这个女人还是穿着细高跟，裙子还是高叉开着，站在他面前，又走了一圈观察他。  
芭卡拉看了好一会儿，开口说：“昨晚你侍候的客人很满意，已经帮你还清赌债了。”  
帕里还是一脸的懵，愣着没点反应。  
“高兴坏了？意思就是，你可以走了。”芭卡拉还没见过被放走的奴隶的，被转手的奴隶倒是不少，大都哭着喊着。这位倒是幸运，那位大人到底看上他什么？

“东西都带齐了吧？”芭卡拉示意下面的人，把帕里带走。  
直到帕里被塞进一艘小船里面，里面放满了足够他到下一个有人岛上的食物和干净水，他才有点真实的感觉，这不是在做梦，他是真的被放走了。  
帕里翻看着食水，决定好路线之后，还看了下自己的随身物品，居然一样没少，当初带来多少钱，也照着数额带回去。  
到底是怎么回事？  
帕里捂着脸，呜咽着，眼泪都在指缝里流了出来。

帕里开了一天的船，终于找到一个岛，经过两天的转船，终于回到了七水之都。  
这是他长大的地方，是他能无忧无虑过日子的地方。  
七水之都不止能让船只停泊靠岸，也能让他的心灵停泊靠岸。  
在当奴隶的那一个月的无奈，在被迷晕侍候客人那晚无力，在醒来之后的无助，都在踏上水都之后渐渐消失了。

完

注：  
美好往昔终将逝去，恰似流水一个模样——叶芝  
樵夫用斧头向大树乞求斧柄，大树给了他——泰戈尔  
摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是向诱惑屈服。我能抵御一切——除了诱惑。——王尔德


End file.
